


The Last Goodbye

by Theirseyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirseyes/pseuds/Theirseyes
Summary: This is a song-fic, inspired by an italian song.I translated it, because I really care about this story, and it really means a lot.Warning: character death."Wait, I'm coming to you.We're going to finish all the projects we had, we'll finish them together.Since the beginning, everyone was against us.And after the accident, I saw the faces of my so called family. Everyone was happy. Everyone, but me.Now, maybe, they'll know what I've been through."You can choose the ship, I really hope you like it!
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 3





	The Last Goodbye

_"You weren't looking at the street, you were driving fast. You were making Elvis, I was laughing... Without a reason. The trains lost on Mondays, the nights at Amsterdam..."_

How many times did I say you have to watch the street? But you were so focused on me, trying to make me smile after the last argue with my family.  
And then everything happened all of a sudden: the big wave that crossed the bridge, you lost control of the car and we finished into the ravine.   
I don't know how, but I managed to get out of there and I called an ambulance.  
They took us to the hospital, but you looked very bad since the first moment.  
I don't know how much time has gone, but everyday I asked about you.   
I'm not eating anymore, I've becomed really skinny, but I don't care. Without you, I can't live. 

_"Maybe it was just a dream, a head shot..."_

Sometimes I wonder that this was just a nightmare, but when I open my eyes again, I realize this is the truth, the reality.   
That night really happened, that night ruined everything.

_"And I go round, and I don't stop, never. I'm like you, and even if I drown, you won't realize that you're with me. What I'm feeling it doesn't matter, make it my own way never solved anything."_

I look around, I run, but luckily nobody is here.   
What I am about to do, I'm sure you won't like it, but I've only this choice left.  
You saved me so many times, and I couldn't save you.  
That's something I would never forgive to myself, so instead of living in regret, I've decided to end everything.

_"Now I'll drive, forever I'll drive."_

Wait, I'm coming to you.We're going to finish all the projects we had, we'll finish them together.Since the beginning, everyone was against us. And after the accident, I saw the faces of my so called family. Everyone was happy. Everyone, but me.Now, maybe, they'll know what I've been through.

  
_"You're the last goodbye for me."_

Yes, you're the only and last that will have my goobyes.  
Here I am, I feel I'm reaching to you.  
All of a sudden I see dark, than a white light.  
There you are, I see you. Oh, how I've missed you. Finally together.  
Now, promise me that you'll never leave me, never again. Swear it to me, my love.  
Don't get mad for what I did. I did it for me, for us, for everyone.  
Now, get me to you. But from now on, I'll guide you, in everything.  
We're strong. And now, even more. Together, we're stronger than anyone.

Forever, you and me, we'll conquer everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so.  
> First of all, thank you for reading this.  
> I don't know exactly from where that came from.  
> I wrote it like five years ago, and I've decided to put in a fandom.  
> You can decide the ship.  
> I appreciate every comment, thank you for reading this.  
> (And if you want to share with me which ship you chose, I'm happy to know it!)


End file.
